marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leader
Doctor Samuel Sterns is a cellular biologist and Grayburn College professor who was finding a cure for Bruce Banner. Sterns managed to engineer a temporary antidote for Banner's condition but was also forced to repeat this process with Emil Blonsky, transforming him into the Abomination. When he was affected by Banner's blood on his head's open wound, his mind suffered a rapid mutation, greatly increasing his mental abilities. However, Natasha Romanoff arrived and subdued him, handing him into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. He was later freed during the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D by HYDRA Agents and taken to a secret facility in the Artic, where he was experimented on, becoming a super genius known as The Leader. History Helping Bruce Banner Samuel Sterns worked as a professor at Grayburn College, teaching in the Department of Cellular Biology. When Bruce Banner went on the run from the United States Armed Forces, led by General Thaddeus Ross, he managed to establish contact with Sterns and they communicated with each other as Mr. Blue and Mr. Green, respectively, while collaborating to find a cure for Banner's condition. When Banner was in Brazil, Sterns suggested to search for flowers, but when they failed to create a plausible antidote, Sterns asked Banner to send him a sample of his blood so he could engineer an antidote for himself. However, Sterns kept his true intentions secret from Banner: Sterns, in fact, had desired to use the antidote to create cures to various illnesses, motivated by the goal to make humans practically immune to any genetic disease. However, Sterns' plan was flawed, as he had underestimated the blood toxicity of Banner's blood. Sterns was walking out of a building on the campus of Grayburn College when he was confronted by Professor Elizabeth Ross of Culver University. Sterns recognized her close to instantly, and she began introducing him to Bruce Banner, who revealed himself to be Mr. Green. Sterns expressed his excitement to cooperate with Banner and Ross, explaining that he contemplated on if Banner was real and how he could live with the Hulk caged inside his body. When Sterns began monologuing, Ross and Banner insisted that Sterns stay on task. Sterns explained to Banner that in order for the antidote to work, they need a precise set amount of blood to create the suppressant, or it would not work otherwise. Engineering an antidote After witnessing Banner transform into Hulk as a test and successfully reverting him back with their finalized suppressant, it was revealed that he had been experimenting with Banner's blood samples on animal test subjects without his knowledge, and also revealed his wishes to utilize his tests towards further scientific research. Sterns debated with Banner, arguing that their discoveries in regard to the antidote could gain them prestigious awards and attention in the long run, whereas Banner insisted that Sterns didn't fully grasp the full extent of the situation. During their bickering, the Strategic Operations Command Center had been listening in to their argument. After a sniper immobilized Banner, Sterns could only watch in horror as Emil Blonskyapprehended Banner into his custody. Creating an Abomination With Banner and Ross were taken into the custody of Thaddeus Ross, only Sterns remained inside the building. Kathleen Sparr interrogated Sterns about his experiments with Banner's blood, but Sterns explained that he couldn't replicate the Hulk, even with the mass amount of blood samples he received from Banner. When Sparr began to respond to the revelation that Hulk could not be replicated, Emil Blonsky, who was still inside the building killed Sparr with blunt force. After the power-hungry Blonsky opened up on his true thoughts on Sparr, he turned a gun on a confused Sterns and threatened him to comply with his demands to inject him with Banner's blood. Sterns opened up on his experiment with Banner but also noticed that Blonsky was had been enhanced already. Blonsky eventually managed to force Sterns to comply by physically threatening him. Self-Mutation Sterns began setting up the procedure and strapped Emil Blonsky to the rest. When Sterns injected the power-hungry Blonsky with Bruce Banner's blood and exposed him to the gamma rays it triggered his own transformation. Despite pleading for him to stay on the rest, Blonsky mutated into a hazel, spiky Abomination. As soon as he embraced his newfound powers, Blonsky threw Sterns onto the floor and trashed the laboratory. In the confusion, an immobile Sterns was accidentally infected with Banner's blood via an open wound on his forehead. The mutation went wild, as he smiled, his brain began to expand in size while Abomination began a rampage on the streets of Harlem, massacring the NYPD officers and the United States Army soldiers. Standoff with Black Widow With his brain still expanded due his infection, Sterns was found by Black Widow, who asked him if he was Samuel Sterns, to which Sterns responded that perhaps he indeed was once but that now he shall become much more. Sterns then identified Black Widow's birthplace from a hint of an accent in her voice. Sterns then attempted to bribe her, promising he would help her come back to Stalingrad and share his vision with hers, but Black Widow shot him the leg and subsequently placed him into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. Sterns was taken afterwards to a secure location to be studied by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. The incident relating to Stern's arrest was later referred to as "Project Mr. Blue". Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. His condition slowly worsening, Sterns was kept under the Triskelon on close guard, until the actions of Captain America and his fight with the Winter Soilder exposed HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., culminating in the death of Alexander Goodwin Pierce. In the chaos, a rouge HYDRA cell broke into the base and took Sterns from his cell. Becoming The Leader In a base in the Artic, the rouge cell, known as Black HYDRA, experminted on Sterns, calling him Project: Leader. Sterns took a liking to the name, and began to call himself The Leader. His mutation fully manifested, and he was born anew. The Leader then began to work with Black HYDRA. Category:Villains Category:Raft Inmates Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Doctors